For Love the Bell Tolls
(Pub) Availability This quest becomes available upon your first visit to Balterossa. Quest Details The Classy Man known as Paris requests you to accompany him to meet his lover in Mojcado Castle. Once the quest is accepted you will be redirected to Mojcado Castle. Paris joins your party as a guest union and you now set off to find Charlotte. You will find her at location F-7 in the Oath Section. On reaching her you will be confronted by the Hitman and forced to duke it out. He is accompanied by two Jhana Fighter groups. After defeating him you'll be redirected back to the pub in Balterossa and receive your reward. Reward * Godstone of Love * Access to: Mojcado Castle * Leads to: The Silent Soul * Leads to: Blooming Flower, Singing Bird Dialogues Pub Gossip: Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "So, the desert princess has been sneaking away pretty regularly to meet some guy she's been mooning over. But sounds kinda dangerous to me... ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "I know, right? Anyone could take advantage of a sheltered little princess like that... I hope she doesn't get mixed up in anything bad!" Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: "So, apparently the desert princess has been sneaking out of the castle pretty regularly to meet some guy she's been mooning over. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "I wish I could sneak away too... Life isn't made to be spent working!" : Gossipy Girl: "Hey hey, I'm working really hard here, so you work hard too!" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "So, apparently the desert princess has been sneaking out of the castle pretty regularly to meet some guy she's been mooning over. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Children need to get into trouble and receive punishment. Brats need a taste of the real world!" : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Speaking from experience, are you?" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "Apparently the desert princess has been sneaking out of the castle to meet her lover. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Oohh, I completely sympathize with her mother. Every parent wants to keep their daughter near. Beloved daughter, you'd better stay at home for a while!" : Bartender's Daughter: "I... I see..." Royotia : Passionate Miner: "So, the desert princess has been sneaking out of the castle to meet some guy she's been mooning over. Sounds kinda dangerous to me... An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph...harumph! The desert princess is my biggest fan! ...I wish, anyway." : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "So, apparently the desert princess has been sneaking out of the castle pretty regularly to meet some guy she's been mooning over. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "And so, it's time for me to transform into a prince! Surprised ya, huh? Gahahahaha!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "The princess of the desert kingdom is in love and sneaks out of the castle frequently. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? She's secretly meeting up with a polite, achivalrous warrior. Good for her." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "The princess of a desert kingdom is in love and sneaks out of the castle often to meet her love. Isn't that exciting?" : Bartender: "Love is a sword that tears the world deep inside yourself." : Trendy Girl: "Love is a sword? What?" Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "The princess of the desert kingdom is in love and sneaks out of the castle frequently to rendezvous with her love, sir! Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I don't know, and I don't care." Undelwalt : Qsiti Chaperon: "The princess of a desert kingdom is in love and sneaks out of the castle frequently. People pray she does not get herself into any trouble. This is the talk of the town, my lady." : Bartendress: "She is already in trouble. Love is the biggest form of trouble a woman can get herself in." : Qsiti Chaperon: "Indeed." Quest Dialogue: In Balterossa's pub: : Classy Man: "I'm to meet with my beloved, but she has baffled me with the meeting place she's decided... Mojcado Castle... It's an ancient castle left to ruin. Now it's only home to legions of monsters and beasts. Why in the world would she select such a dangerous place to meet? No matter how I try, I cannot make heads or tails of the decision. Nevertheless, I will go. To meet with Charlotte, I would walk through a raging battlefield for just a glimpse of her smile. That said, I am no fighter. Good sir, might I request your assistance as a bodyguard within these ruins?" :: Rush: "Be a man. Go it alone." :: Classy Man: "Ooh... I see..." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, I'll come along." :: Paris: "You've my gratitude. I am Paris. Not to be overly single-minded, but let us hurry to Mojcado Castle." Upon asking again...: : Classy Man: "My beloved has bid me meet her within a monster's lair. Would you assist me in making my way through the ruins?" :: Rush: "I don't play third wheel." :: Classy Man: "Ooh... I see..." : or: :: Rush: "Okay, fine" :: Classy Man: "You've my gratitude. I am Paris. Not to be overly single-minded, but let us hurry to Mojcado Castle." Reporting to the Classy Man(Paris) after suspending the quest...: : Classy Man: "I trust you have remembered your promise to go with me to the ruined castle... If your preparations are complete, let us be off." :: Rush: "Just need another minute." :: Classy Man: "Please hurry. Charlotte is in danger!" : or: :: Rush: "I'm ready to go!" :: Classy Man: "Thank you!" In the ruins: : Paris: "Would my Charlotte really have to come to such a place?" : Charlotte: "Aughhhh!!!" : Paris: "That voice - it's Charlotte! Something must have happened to her! I was meant to meet Charlotte at the castle's bell tower. Let's hurry!" :: (if keep running around without actually entering Bell Tower area) :: Charlotte: "Aughhhh!!!" :: Paris: "That's not the right way! We're just going in circles... Where could they have taken Charlotte?" :: (if trying to access either locked Senecio/Phoenix section's door) :: Paris: "There must be a key. Let us search for it." After we finally gets to the Bell Tower: : Paris Acquaintance: "Lord Paris! Time to die!" ...And we're caught in fight. We win it, of course. : Charlotte: "I was waiting for you when that wretch suddenly attacked me... I was terrified..." : Paris: "Thank you, Rush. Words cannot fully convey my gratitude. But, dearest Charlotte, why did you decide to meet in such a perilous location in the first place? Though thanks to me requesting Rush's help, we were able to rescue you..." : Charlotte: "What do you mean? Paris, you were the one who decided the meeting place. You wrote me not a fortnight back." : Paris: "What!? I never wrote such a letter." : Charlotte: "Wh-what!?" : Paris: "What manner of knavery is this - and towards to what end? Now that I think of it... The brute from earlier knew me by name. Certainly it could not have been... *sigh* Forgive me, Rush. This mystery does not preclude a reward for your assistance." Back in the pub: : Paris: "I've taken Charlotte home safe and sound. I cannot thank you enough for your help. Here is your promised reward. Please, take it." Quest Log # Paris wants me to go with hi to meet his love in the bell tower of Mojcado Castle. I wonder where my true love is. # Someone was out to kill Paris, but we averted the crisis and now Charlotte is back in his arms. Good for them! Category:Quests